


The Giant

by RegineManzato



Series: Domestic Scenes of Bobbie at the Avasarala House [1]
Category: The Expanse (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Gen, One Shot, Post Season Four, Short Story, set after the election
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27982530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegineManzato/pseuds/RegineManzato
Summary: Chrisjen Avasarala spends more time at home now. With her grandkids and friends.
Relationships: Chrisjen Avasarala/Bobbie Draper
Series: Domestic Scenes of Bobbie at the Avasarala House [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056290
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	The Giant

The Giant

* * *

As Chrisjen got used to being home, her time with her grandchildren improved exponentially. Losing the election had a good impact on her family. She had time to help them with school projects, she could teach them about social politics, she could even cook for them, something she never had the chance to do while working at the United Nations.

The other good side of no longer working for the government, was that she could entertain her short list of real friends, be it from Earth or Mars. A great example of that, was the sporadic visits from a certain Martian former marine. Bobbie would visit her from time to time, whenever things in Mars became too much for her, or whenever the Rocinante flew by, Earth bound, and she would have the chance to hitch a ride with them.

She sometimes missed spending more time with Arjun, but with his working hours, it was hard for them to see each other besides in the morning and at night when he arrived. She missed the quiet moments they had while she worked and he would stop by to see her, before going back to the university.

It was in the quiet moments she missed her job the most, when she was sitting on the sofa, drinking her tea, and reading the news, and the only noise would be the kids playing together. Kiki and Suri came into the living room, suspiciously quiet, and she smiled at them.

“Can I help you with anything?” Chrisjen asked them.  
“Nani,” Suri said, “We’re playing hide-and-seek. Have you seen… anything suspicious?” the twelve-year-old asked her.  
“Not that I can recall. What would you consider suspicious?” Chrisjen answered, schooling her facial expression to not show her amusement.  
“Nani, we’re looking for the giant.” Kiki said, exasperated.  
“Oh…” Chrisjen said lowly, while gesturing for the kids to come closer. “No, I haven’t seen any giant.” As the kids came close enough, though, she mutely mouthed to them: “She’s hiding behind the sofa.” Kiki and Suri made surprised faces and ran around the sofa, where, truthfully, Bobbie Draper was hiding, and they screamed and laughed, while trying to get away from Bobbie, who, in turn, tried to grab and tickle them.

Chrisjen laughed, as her grandchildren got away from the Martian and ran outside.

“Thanks for ratting me out, ma’am.” Bobbie said lightly.

“Well, dear, you know my opinion.” She said as she stood up from the sofa, and put her hands around Bobbie’s waist. “Earth must come first.” Bobbie said it with her, and she lowered her head and kissed Chrisjen's cheek. “I can stand by that, ma’am. Later tonight.” Chrisjen smirked, as Bobbie continued. “But right now, I have two kids to exhaust.” She got away from Chrisjen’s arms and ran outside, where Kiki and Suri waited for her.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for this ship, and I am completely in love with them.  
> I'm also super fond of cute fluffly scenes. 
> 
> Also, English isn't my first language, so excuse me if there are any mistakes. I would love to have a beta so I don't embarrass myself so much.  
> I hope you liked it! :D


End file.
